Coffee
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: Addition to my storied with Caden and Tyler. The group goes and visits...you guessed it, CADEN'S MOM! Not so funny but I was bored. oneshot randomness: R&R!


**Author's Note: Before I start squealing like an idiot I'd like to say that this is only a one-shot…MAYBE! EEK!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I'm not that creative. And I don't own Starbucks either. DANG IT! Or Hurley. Although I do own Caden and Tyler**

"Oh Caden, it's not going to be that bad!" I tried to persuade my love, Caden to go visit her '_dear mother_.'

"Eragon, you know almost as well as I do how she feels about me!" she fought me back, "And especially after that letter! How could she ever be nice to me, let alone you and the rest of our friends?"

"Caden, she _will_ accept you, no matter who you are with, she should love you despite everything that's happened."

"You know what? You get me some kind of sappy saying _every_ time!" she whined.

"I know!" she glared at me playfully.

A knock sounded at the door. I opened it to find my two best friends (whom were also dating) standing in the doorway. Arya and Tyler, I loved them like family. And over the past six months, we had grown even closer. Even though that hadn't seemed possible before. They had started dating after Caden and I had. Even so, they seemed joined at the hip, and even more, they seemed to be madly in love. I loved them and I loved the fact that they loved each other. Caden was so happy for Tyler when he had confided in her how large his feelings for my once-almost-lover had been. A little too happy, it seemed, especially when little roses from gardens ended up floating everywhere.

So now, here we are, Saphira, Thorn, Nasuada, my brother, Tyler, Arya, and the most beautiful girl in all of Alagaesia are going to meet the parents. All of us are going to meet Caden's and Arya and Tyler are going by themselves to meet his.

You know what, I'm scared. I'm scared to death! I know they won't like me, and they'll think that the 'scar' on both Murtagh and mine's hands are strange. But even for those things, I hoped they'd accept me, and if they didn't…well too bad. Because I love Caden and there's nothing her mother can do about it.

I said the words that were written in front of me on a piece of paper and the next thing I knew we were standing in front of a building that said 'STARBUCKS' in green letters. Great, we were there.

I WANT TO GO BACK! I'm too wimpy to go through with this. I can't do it! THEY'LL HATE ME FOREVER! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **I guess I actually screamed out loud because my friends were looking at me funny. I looked down at my clothes; we each had changed, once again.

Caden was wearing a denim skirt and a green tank top with white horizontal stripes. Tyler's apparel consisted of a gray t-shirt and jeans with brown sandals. How lovely, we get to see his _feet_.

Eew.

Arya looked pretty, I had to say (even though Caden looked much prettier) with light jeans and a blue top. Murtagh was wearing ripped jeans (again) and a black t-shirt that said something that looked like 'Hurley.' Saphira was looking lovely in a pair of faded jeans, a white tank top, and, just like last time, her bright blue hair. Thorn, with his flaming red hair, had on a brown t-shirt and jeans. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a white long-sleeved shirt with a red-and-white checkered shirt over it.

We started to walk toward the two houses. Fear was still gripping me. I guessed we were going to Caden's house first, since we started to walk up the driveway to the huge house I had been in only once. Caden knocked on the door. All my instincts were telling me to run, as fast and as far away as I could. Now, I regretted convincing her to return here, this was bad, and something bad was going to happen.

An older woman (I guessed she was in her forties) opened the door. She was wearing what looked like an expensive black suit with a lavender (YES, I KNOW WHAT LAVENDER IS!) top underneath. She gave a half smile-that looked more like a grimace to me-when she saw Caden. Nevertheless, she put on a huge fake-cheesy, I might add-grin and swept her up in a tight embrace, looking almost like she was trying to kill her adopted daughter.

"HONEY! Oh, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Caden's mother said in an annoying voice. She dragged all of us inside. When she let go of poor Caden, who was catching her breath after the near strangling, she looked at all of us funny. "Caden, pudding, who are your…_friends_?"

I put my hand out, "My name is Eragon…uh…Argetlam. Nice to meet you Ms. Smith," Wow, I never noticed Argetlam and Eragon almost rhymed.

The rest of our company followed my lead, starting with Murtagh.

"Hello, I'm Eragon's brother, Murtagh," he acted pleased to see her. He looked genuinely happy, scary since he was angry to be here.

"Arya, pleased to meet you," she didn't give her last name.

"I am Nasuada, I think my first name should be hard enough to remember."

"Saphira Carver," I guessed she had seen billboard of a man with the last name Carver.

"Thorn Carver," he took Saphira's last name. I guessed they had conversed the name in their minds, maybe about to say they were married. They did look old enough, they _had_ aged a lot faster than the rest of us and looked, at least, to be in their early twenties.

"Karen, please, call me Karen," Caden's mother looked at the 'married' couple, "Are you two related?"

Saphira sighed, "No, we're uh…married."

"Yes, and proud of it," Thorn smiled at his so-called 'wife.'

Karen looked at the two in disbelief, "Wow, you two look so young."

"Younger than you'll ever know," Thorn mumbled, almost incoherently. But apparently, Saphira heard him, she elbowed him sharply and he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his ribs.

"Why don't I make us some coffee?" Caden broke the tension, obviously nervous.

Some twenty minutes later, all of us with coffee in hand, we were talking-quite awkwardly, I must say.

I heard an angry sigh and then someone scream. I turned to see Saphira standing over Karen Smith, her coffee cup empty, all of it on Caden's mother. Karen was screaming bloody murder (I'm not sure what that means but I heard Caden use the expression once), ergo, we got up and ran as fast as we could to the Starbukes. **(A/N: Yes, it's supposed to say that.)** I said the words I had memorized and before I knew it, we were back in Alagaesia, I wondered what the building was for, so I repeated the question aloud.

Tyler answered me, laughing, "Coffee."


End file.
